


To help an enemy

by Queen_of_screams



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jedi Reader, Star Wars - Freeform, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_screams/pseuds/Queen_of_screams
Summary: The council had warned you that you formed attachments too easily and took too many risks. You did try to listen to them but you were determined to help any person in need, even if that person happened to be a Sith Lord.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	To help an enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr request. Also posted on my tumblr (@queen-of-screams) where I am currently accepting requests.  
> HAPPY MAY 4th!

You knew you should have left the injured mandalorian to die. You knew you were fighting against him, and the Sith Lord he worked for. However, you just couldn’t do it. He was still a person. A person with family waiting for him to return.   
The council weren’t too keen on the risks you took for other people. They had warned you that it was not the Jedi way and that you formed too many connections and far too easily. You tried to take their advice and become a better jedi but that just wasn’t you.

You pressed the palm of you hand firmly against the heavily bleeding wound on the mandalorian’s shoulder, desperately trying to slow the blood flow as he sat, barely conscious, slumped against a wall.   
You were about to comfort the man when you heard the familiar sound of a ship flying above you. You quickly turned your gaze to confirm your suspicion. They’d left without you. They probably thought you were dead. A wave of guilt and sadness washed over you. You wondered if anyone would miss or mourn you.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of someone approaching. You could immediately tell it was maul. You looked over the man laying in front of you once more, just to make sure he was stable, before rising to your feet and turning to face the Sith Lord.   
He was even more intimidating than you expected. You’d never seen a Sith Lord before and something told you that you’d never see one again. Or anything again that for that matter. You considered running but something urging you to stay and somehow, for the first time in your life, you were absolutely certain that you knew what you needed to do next.

“I won’t fight you”, you said as the sith pointed his scarlet lightsaber at your neck. His look of anger changed to something unreadable as his eyes met yours.

“If you’re going to kill me, can you please just do it quickly? That man is injured but he’ll live if he gets help soon. He has a family depending on him”, you continued in a shaky voice. Maul looked both confused and amused. His amber eyes stayed staring at yours as he lowered his lightsaber.   
“Why are you so willing to die for a man you don’t know, Jedi?” The zabrak questioned as he pulled your lightsaber towards him, leaving you defenceless.  
“Because I think it’s the right thing to do and-” You stopped talking as you noticed the blood dripping from maul’s head.   
“You’re hurt, let me help you”,you pleaded. Some unknown feeling seemed to pulling you towards maul and you felt a primal need to keep him safe. You started to panic at the thought of him being hurt and you being unable to help him. You could almost see the disappointed looks of the Jedi council. A grin grew across maul’s face.   
  
“You’re a strange one, little Jedi. You’re different to the rest of them. l’ll let you help me on one condition.”

“What is it? I’ll do anything to help you.”

You knew it was wrong. You didn’t know quite what had gotten into you. Well, more accurately, you didn’t want to face the truth of what you were feeling. You didn’t want to acknowledge that you were almost immediately attracted to the Sith Lord.

“Join me. I’ll help you understand what you are feeling. Let me corrupt and taint you, little Jedi. Let me protect and teach you”, the sith continued as he confidently held his hand out towards you.

“I can-” ,you grabbed his hand before he could even finish.  
  
“I’ll do it”

  
  
  



End file.
